Parenthood Drabbles
by Estirada
Summary: Traducción. Una colección de drabbles, honrando a los padres en las series de Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo y Los Héroes del Olimpo, asi como semidioses y dioses
1. Conduciendo

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertecen a Rick Riordan y HecateA.**_

**_Hola, hoy vengo con una nueva historia -una traducción- son drabbles de la relación de los dioses con los mortales y los mortales con los semidioses._**

**_La historia original pertenece a HecateA y me ha dado su permiso para traducirla, como los capítulos son pequeños -son drabbles- voy a tardar menos que con mi historia de Piratas del Caribe, por lo tanto, podre actualizar mas seguido._**

**_Si ven algún error en la traducción, me pueden avisar, para corregirlo lo mas pronto posible ¿si?_**

**_~Liss1357_**

* * *

Conduciendo

En el estilo de Sally y Percy Jackson

"¿Por qué llegaste tarde?" Percy le pregunto a su mamá. Ella lo miró por el espejo retrovisor y trató de darle otra sonrisa de disculpa. Por suerte no parecía molesto, ni asustado por el hecho de haber sido olvidado cuando ella lo recogió tarde en la escuela.

"Gabe tenía el coche, cariño." Dijo ella estacionando el auto en el lamentable estacionamiento de su apartamento. Era un milagro que el Camaro no había sido robado todavía. Por otra parte, apestaba. Apestaba a Gabe, lo que, por supuesto, se llevaba todo el punto de robarlo.

Se bajaron del coche y Percy saltó a la acera como una rana. Sally le puso una mano en la espalda para guiarlo a través de la multitud.

"¿Por qué Gabe no me podía recoger?" Preguntó Percy. Sally se congeló y se arrodilló, girando a Percy hacia ella. Ella tenía las manos en los codos de Percy mientras él miraba de reojo, un hábito suyo.

"Percy tienes que hacerme una promesa, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo Sally.

Percy la miró con los ojos brillantes.

"Nunca debes entrar al auto con Gabe a menos que mami este ahí, o mami dice que está bien. ¿Okay?" dijo ella.

Percy asintió. "¿Por qué?"

Sally se quedó paralizada por el miedo. No le quería explicar el alcohol. Eso era demasiado- sería ir demasiado profundo, tomar demasiado de la inocencia que tanto necesitaba y exponer algunos aspectos de la vida familiar que no quería que supiera.

"Porque a veces Gabe no puede conducir bien," dijo Sally. "Y cuando él no puede eso... eso no significa que no va a tratar, y podrías resultar lastimado si estás en el coche con él cuando está... cuando no puede conducir bien. Y esa es la última cosa que queremos, ¿verdad? "

Percy negó con la cabeza. "La última cosa que quiero es salir lastimado en el coche con Gabe."

Sally sonrió, apretando los labios al mismo tiempo, y tiró de él en un abrazo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su mochila.


	2. Hamburguesas

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Rick Riordan y a HecateA._**

**_Aquí el segundo capitulo, como dije, son pequeños así que podre actualizar mas seguido._**

**_No olviden votar en la encuesta de mi perfil :)_**

**_~Liss1357_**

* * *

Hamburguesas

En el estilo de Emily Zhang y Marte

Marte utilizó un movimiento de judo (*) y Emily estaba tirada en el suelo. Pero gracias a una rodilla bien situada, un agarre de muñeca y un buen uso del momento (como se dijo a si misma) se invirtieron los papeles, así que ella era la que sujetaba a Marte. Esta no era la primera vez que ella le ganaba durante sus combates, pero se sentía tan gratificante como siempre.

"Supongo que te debo una hamburguesa", dijo Marte sonriendo hacia ella.

"Me debes una hamburguesa y aros de cebolla. De los buenos." Emily negoció.

"Mmm. digamos, ¿a las cinco en punto?" Marte sugirió. El tono de su voz y el brillo en sus ojos, un tanto nervioso, sobre todo engreído y arrogante y orgulloso y vivo...

Emily ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y le dio una mirada.

"¿Acabas de cambiar totalmente a donde iba y a dónde usualmente va?" Ella preguntó.

"Sí, lo acabo de hacer." Confirmó orgullo.

"Muy astuto, dios de la guerra." Emily dijo levantándose y dándole una mano que no necesitaba, pero aceptó por buen espíritu deportivo. "Considerame lo suficientemente impresionada como para estar de acuerdo.

* * *

**_(*) En inglés decía "Hip throw" que efectivamente es un movimiento de judo, pero como no estaba muy segura de como traducirlo puse eso._**

**_Espero que esto no haya sido muy confuso, pero hasta a mi me resulto un poco confuso._**

**_Si notan un error en la traducción déjenme un review y yo lo corregiré lo mas pronto posible. También déjenme uno si no notaron ningún error (así de forever alone soy)._**

**_Gracias a L. Nott por decirme que habia un error xD ya lo corregi y espero que se entienda mejor ahora._**


	3. Hallowen

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan y a HecateA.**_

_**Aquí esta el tercer capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y que si ven algún error en la traducción -o si se confundieron- me dejen un review diciéndome donde esta la equivocación(? y yo la corregiré lo mas rápido que pueda.**_

_**Y si no se confundieron también déjenme un review xD**_

_**No olviden votar en la encuesta de mi perfil.**_

_**~Liss1357**_

* * *

Halloween

En el estilo de Frederic y Annabeth Chase,

No había esperado tener una hija cuando fue corregido por una compañera de clase que nunca había notado en la biblioteca de la universidad, pero él debería haber esperado que una vez que la tuvo, tendría los mismos penetrantes ojos reveladores como su madre. Él siempre sabía cuándo ella lo miraba, tanto como si estaba tratando de espiarlo o tratando de llamar su atención.

"¿Papá?" Annabeth preguntó finalmente. Se volvió hacia su hija, sus largos rizos rubios le llegaban casi por debajo de su espalda, sus ojos grises brillando. Estaba abrigada para el día fresco de otoño en el que se había convertido el día, lista para enfrentar el frío de octubre y preguntarle lo que pensaba, mientras el quitaba las hojas de porche y lo decoraba con cinta de precaución amarilla y esqueletos colgados.

"¿Sí cariño?". Le preguntó.

"Eres lo suficientemente mayor como para ver las películas de acción en el cine ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto", dijo tratando de adivinar a dónde estaba yendo esto -él siempre estaba tan sorprendido por las preguntas que su niña podría sacar de la nada.

"Entonces, ¿Spiderman mata arañas normalmente? Como, ¿en promedio, cuántos minutos en pantalla pasan hasta que Spiderman mata a una araña?" Ella preguntó.

"Bueno, estoy seguro de que lo haría si una araña le molestara, pero ese no es su objetivo principal, no." Dijo Frederic.

"Oh", dijo Annabeth. Sus ojos grises estaban considerando algo profundamente. "Papi, creo que tengo que cambiar la idea de mi disfraz de Halloween, entonces."


	4. Arroz

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan y a HecateA.**_

_**Bueno, hoy no tengo mucho que decir así que solo diré que me dejen un review y que me avisen si encontraron un error en la traducción.**_

_**Y por supuesto que disfruten la lectura :3**_

**_No olviden votar en la encuesta de mi perfil._**

**_~Liss1357_**

* * *

Arroz

En el estilo de Lauren, Thalia y Jason Grace

Thalia estudió las tazas de medir, como si le hubieran sido entregadas en un paquete desde Japón.

"Mamá, ¿cómo funciona el arroz?" Thalia llamó después de aceptar que ella no entendía.

Su madre poco a poco salió de su dormitorio y entro al cuarto, como un zombi, con una mano en la frente. Ella miró el paquete abierto de arroz, las tazas de medición, la olla de agua sin hervir en la estufa y los ojos frustrados e impacientes de su hija.

"Oh, cariño, yo lo haré." Dijo mientras le intentaba quitar la taza de medición a Thalia. Thalia alejo su mano.

"¿Cómo funciona el arroz?" Repitió estrictamente, secamente, imperdonablemente.

Lauren suspiró. "Dos tazas de arroz y cuatro de agua", dijo. "Tengo dolor de cabeza. Iré a acostarme de nuevo."

Thalia la ignoró y comenzó a medir el arroz.

Alguien le agarró las piernas. Miró a su derecha y vio a Jason sonriéndole con sus pequeños dientes.

"Lia tengo hambre." Dijo.

"Sí, lo sé Argos, estoy haciendo la cena," sonrió Thalia. "¿Qué tal arroz, dedos de pollo y zanahorias bebé?"

"Arroz no. Zanahorias malas. Dedos de pollo", dijo Jason.

"Hmm, no," dijo Thalía. "Arroz, dedos de pollo y zanahorias."

Jason negó con la cabeza, como si fuera una muy mala idea. "Dedos de pollo."

"No se puede vivir de dedos de pollo, Jason", dijo.

Jason frunció el ceño, incapaz de entender por qué no.

Thalia sonrió y le revolvió el pelo.

"Prometo que el arroz funciona", dijo. "Estaremos bien, Argos."


End file.
